Change The Exchange
by sniper31
Summary: The Gallagher girls go to Blackthorne. Blackthorne will test the chameleon's abilities. Will they be able to survive around boys? Drama and adventures all in this story. I suck at summaries so just read the story. SPIES. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfic so I hope it goes well. Read it and tell me what you think. THNX.

Cammie POV:

Let me introduce myself I am Cameron Ann Morgan. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I am going to skip the part about the school being a spy school and all that other stuff. I am the daughter of two legendary spies. Not to brag or anything but I am the chameleon, the top spy in training around the world. My dad (Matthew Morgan) was the best of the best and was top spy in the CIA but he went MIA on a mission when I was 8 years old. My mom (Rachel Morgan) is one of the top spies in the CIA and is headmistress at Gallagher. My aunt Abby is one of the top spies in the CIA along with my mom and my godfather. She visits me sometimes at Gallagher. My godfather is Joe Solomon one of the top spies too. He is also my cove ops teacher. (Having him as a teacher is a plus cause I get away with everything). I have the best roommates/ best friends. My bestest (AN: is that a word?) friend is Rebecca Baxter but call her Bex if you want to live. My other friend is Elizabeth Sutton or Liz for short. She is probably smarter than Einstein. Last is Macey Mchenry. Yes the senator's daughter. Her cover is bitchy but she is really nice on the inside.

One moment I was sleeping in peace and the next moment I heard, "CAMMIE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED."

"Five more minutes Bex."

"WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO BREAKFAST," Bex shouted in her thick accent.

"WHAT! Why didn't any of you wake me up?"

"Well we tried," Macey said in a 'duh' tone.

I jumped out of bed and scrambled to get my clothes. When I was done Macey, Bex, and Liz attacked my face with makeup. (AN: I am going to skip the part of what clothes they wear).When we were all done getting ready we raced downstairs to the grand hall and made our way to our seats. My mom started making her way to the podium.

Rachel POV:

I was making my way to the podium to announce the missions.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention

"Attention I would like to announce that the juniors will be going on a cove ops mission for the rest of the semester with Mr. Solomon. Also the juniors in Research and Development track will be going with them. Mr. Solomon will be giving the details tomorrow. That is all."

While walking back to my seat I noticed that everybody at the junior was looking confused about the mission except for Cammie. Strange.

Cammie POV:

After my mom made the announcement everybody at my table started whispering about the mission. They were all asking me if I knew the mission because the headmistress is my mom. I always tell them I don't know but I usually do. My friends usually know too but not this time. They were also asking/whispering questions like "I wonder what the mission is" or "Do you think it will be hard?" I know the mission includes the Blackthorne boys and my friends will be so mad because I didn't tell them about the mission but this time I wanted to be the only one to know. They were all throwing questions at me and with a glint in my eye all I said was, "We'll find out tomorrow."

AN: So did you like it? If you didn't please give me ideas for other stories I should write. I don't know how long I will make this fanfic. If you guys like it and review that would be great. If I get 10 reviews I will start writing the next chapter. BYE!


	2. AN

Hi guys!

I am back

It's been a long time since I uploaded anything and I am sorry for that but I will try to upload as much as I can.

It would be great if you guys would like to pitch in ideas for stories that I could write.

That was all I had to say and I will upload asap.

Thanks for the support!Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter. I know this is wayy overdue since my first chapter was posted about 1 1/2 years ago but I will try to keep up with this story as much as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

Cammie POV

(The night after the big announcement) It was exactly 12:00 AM on Saturday when I woke up for my weekly chat with someone special.

I got up from my bed without making any noise so that Bex, Liz, and Macey wouldn't wake up. I grabbed my laptop and stealthily dashed out of our room.

I was wondering through the halls looking for the secret passageway. You probably already know that there are a million secret passageways in my school. What you don't know is that there is one in particular that I love.

It's not just a passageway, it's THE passageway.

It leads to a secret room that I found on my first week of school here. When I found it, I made it my secret hiding place/room.

Anyways I was going there right now so that I wouldn't disturb anyone and vice versa.

I finally got there after a few minutes. I made myself comfortable on the beanbag and grabbed a drink from the mini fridge. I opened my laptop (Don't worry, it's a high tech laptop so it won't be able to get hacked) and went onto S.A.P.(AN: Made up app)It's like Skype but for spies.

I went on to my contacts and called him. He immediately answered with a smile on his face. When I saw his face I immediately perked up in joy.

You may think a week is not that long without seeing someone but for me and him it is veryyyy long. We immediately attacked each other with questions and started laughing. "I miss you soo much Cam. I wish we could see each other more often," he said in a sad tone. "I know and you soon will see more of me," I said with a smirk like I knew something he didn't.

He had a confused face on but let it go. We caught each other up on what happened in the past week. We had some good laughs and before I knew it the time was 3:00 AM. He told me he had to go before someone noticed he was gone and I said the same. After we were done chatting I went back to my room.

I opened the door without any noise. I put my laptop down and was turning around when I saw Bex waking up.

I ran to my bed and pulled the covers over me before she noticed.

She said "Who's there?"

After 5 minutes of searching she found nothing and went back to sleep. My heart was beating fast. That was a close call.

**Next Morning**

Cammie POV 

To my surprise I was the first one to wake up. I got my clothes and took a shower.

When I came out everybody was still asleep. I tried waking them up like a normal person would do but they didn't budge.

Liz woke up though and she started getting ready. I had a plan for Macey and Bex. I asked for Liz's help but she declined saying she didn't want to be a part of this whatsoever.

It was fine with me because I could do it myself anyways. So I went to the bathroom and filled a bug bucket with ice cold water.

I went to Macey first and splashed half of the bucket on her face then immediately splashed the other half on Bex's face.

Bex woke up and screamed "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU CAMERON MORGAN."

"NOT BEFORE I DO," screamed Macey.

They both were about to chase after me when I pointed to the clock with a smile on my face. They shouted because they only had 15 minutes left and rushed to get dressed.

After all of us were ready we went to go eat breakfast. All the junior girls were excited since today Mr. Solomon was going to tell us about the cove ops mission.

After breakfast Liz parted ways with us since she had to go to Research and Development class. We walked into class and took our seats. As usual Mr. Solomon wasn't here. He is always late. Exactly 5 minutes later he walks in.

He turns around and says, "Tina, can you name all the things I have touched since I walked into the classroom?"

She has a panicked look on her face but answers anyways. "Umm, the door handle, Kim's desk, your desk-"

She gets cut off by Mr. Solomon who says "Wrong. How about Ms. Morgan. Can you tell me?"

"The door handle, Kim's desk, the pencil holder on your desk, and the chalk," I say in a bored tone. "You forgot one thing, the chalk board," he says. I look at him in silence for 30 seconds and then turned my head away thinking 'whatever'.

"For the special mission that we are going on for the rest of the semester you need skill and as far as I can see, your skills are rusty," he says.

Everybody just blocks out what he says and start talking about how they are so excited for the mission. He tells us that we are going to be doing for our mission.

"You are going to be tailing some people who you will know about shortly. You all have to tail them without them knowing it and if they cannot identify you by the time they reach their destination then you obviously passed. However, if they are able to identify you as their tails then they pass and you fail the mission. I hope that doesn't happen since I, one of the best spies out there, taught you girls

I didn't really need to listen to his little speech since I basically knew everything. He started passing out the folders of who we were supposed to tail. Now I already knew that we were tailing boys but nobody else knew that, so when they opened the folders they were surprised.

Everybody looked at who they were supposed to tail and started to ramble on about how cute the boys were. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that the Blackthorne Boys were hot. I don't like them or anything, but I am just saying in general.

Any who, I opened my folder and looked at the name. Zachary Goode. An O.K name, I guess.

I then looked at his picture.

I found green eyes staring back at me. The same green eyes I was running away from throughout my whole life.

Then it clicked that I knew this guy. He was Catherine Goode's son. I knew he wasn't like his mom but I still needed to be careful around him. I looked over to Macey to see who she got.

Macey POV

Once I got my folder, I opened it to reveal that I would be tailing someone by the name of Alexander Jones (Made up character).

I looked over at the information provided about him. Seems decent but not for me. I told them who I got.

"Who did you guys get?" I asked.

Cammie said "I got somebody named Zachary Goode."

She had a weird expression on her face but she instantly smiled when she saw me looking at her. I decided to let it go. I turned my head to Bex and asked who she got.

Bex POV

I opened the folder and found out I was going to tail Grant Newman.

I had no interest in him until I looked over at his picture and my mouth dropped. I was at a loss of words on how to describe him.

He was just so-so… so hot.

He looked like a Greek God. I noticed my face expression and fixed my face to a normal expression.

I still couldn't stop looking at him. I got snapped out of my trance when Macey asked who I got.

I looked at Macey and showed her the picture

She looked at it and her eyes went wide.

She said, "Damn, this guy is hot! I don't like him but he looks fine as hell. What's his name?" I answer that his name is Grant Newman and Cammie's head spins to face me.

She has a look of shock and joy on her face. I wonder what that is about.

Cammie POV

I look at Bex. I forgot to tell you that I have a brother that goes to Blackthorne.

I am shocked and disgusted that Macey called my brother hot. He is nothing close to hot.

But he is my brother so I am sooo excited that I can see him after so many years. Yay!

**Hope you guys liked it. Leave feedback in the reviews. Bye**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I will try to update every weekend but I can't promise a new chapter by next weekend since I have finals this week. Enjoy Reading!**

Zach POV

My name's Goode. Zach Goode. Yeah, I went all James Bond on you.

What would you expect since I am a spy/assassin.

I would like to say that I am the best spy(assassin)-in-training.

My teachers tell me there is someone better than me. They won't show me proof though. Until I don't see proof that there is a better spy-in-training than me I won't believe it.

I don't really have any role models but my one very special role model is the Chameleon. He is the best spy out there and probably still will be. He is obviously a guy since a girl can't really be that extraordinary at being a spy. I am still waiting for the day I meet him.

I am not a real sweet person, so don't get on my bad side. My parents … Well I would rather not talk about my parents.

I am an only child.

People say I don't have a family but I do. My roommates. I live with my two other roommates, Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson.

Grant is very annoying but is always there for me like a good friend. He is super strong. We are the strongest students out of the whole school. He is also very, very, very flirty. And Jonas is like my little brother so I always protect him. He is scrawny and not very good at coveops but very good at hacking.

Oh, my bad, I forgot to tell you why I have roommates. I go to a school for assassins/spies called the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys. We mostly learn spy tactics and not assassin tactics but we work hard.

Midnight 

*OOHHAHH*OOHHAHH* (AN: Sorry, I don't know how to spell out an alarm sound)

I woke up to a loud blaring noise. I was dreading this moment. It was time for our weekly night drills. On Saturday night exactly at 12:00 AM we had to wake up and go all the way outside to train for about 3 hours.

"Grant, wake up," I said.

Jonas was already up and started to fix his clothes so we wouldn't be late. We had exactly 2 minutes to get outside. I was putting my jumpsuit on when I looked at Grant's bed and he was still asleep.

"GRANT!" I yelled. I threw my pillow at him but it dented his figure in the blanket. I walk up to his bed and pulled the blanket back but he wasn't there. I looked at Jonas and asked, "Where did he go?" Jonas has a worried look on his face and squeaks,"I don't know. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I told Jonas that he probably was up and already reached outside before. Jonas nodded his head to agree.

We both rushed all the way outside right before we were counted as late.

Our teacher told us to run 3 miles and when we were done, we had to report back to the gym and start on weights.

All of us nodded our head in unison and we were told to start.

As we started running I pulled ahead of everyone and started looking for Grant. Me and Grant always run together and finish first.

I was thinking he probably was being lazy and was behind with the rest of the students so I just continued and finished without him.

After everyone was done we were dismissed back to our rooms.

Jonas and I started walking back together.

"Did you find Grant?" Jonas asked.

"No, I think he already went up to the room but I don't know why he didn't wait for us. We always walk back together." I said in a curious tone.

When we walked into our room Grant was already getting ready to go back to bed.

"Where were you?" Jonas asked.

"I was outside doing the training." Grant said in an obvious tone.

"Well, why didn't we see you?" I asked.

He said," I was trying to find you guys but I couldn't so I did the drills by myself."

I still didn't believe him. "You don't look that sweaty and tired for somebody who just ran 3 miles and lifted weights."

He had a panicked look on his face but said, "I took it slow this time and didn't run fast or lift large weights."

Jonas thought that his story made sense and went back to sleep.

I, on the other hand, found his story a little out of the ordinary since grant always likes to beat everyone else.

I smiled and looked at him, then said, "Goodnight!"He said the same and we both went to bed.

I summarized his story in my mind and smelled something fishy. But I was tired and tomorrow we were going on a mission so I fell asleep.

Grant POV 

I didn't want to lie to my roommates but I couldn't tell them that I was talking to my sister who I haven't seen in such a long time.

I knew that Zach didn't buy my story but he stopped questioning me so I was relieved.

I lay down on my bed and started to think about what Cammie meant when she said, "You will soon see more of me." I eventually fell asleep.

Next Morning

Zach POV

(Fast-forward to breakfast)

Grant, Jonas, and I scrambled to get down to breakfast in time.

We made it right before the Main Hall's doors closed. We sat down in our seats while made his way up to the podium.

He looked very excited and couldn't stop saying excellent.

"This semester will be very excellent. All junior boys in coveops and the research and development track will be going on a mission today. will tell you more about it."

That was when I noticed that was at the podium with . He wasn't our coveops teacher all the time. He came a few times then left somewhere else. I don't know where though. I tried finding out but I couldn't.

He walked up to the podium and greeted all of us. All of us greeted him back. And by all of us I mean all of us.

If we didn't, we would probably get detention or something.

is very scary.

He is the only person I am actually scared of.

I have never seen him be nice or sweet to anyone unless it was a teacher. And nobody would dare talk him in a mean or teasing way.

He started talking. "As told you, the junior boys will be going on a mission. Today you will be going to Washington D.C. You will be tailed around the city. Your job is to reach the Smithsonian Museum by 5:00 PM and identify your tail. I expect you to put your best effort into this mission since the Chameleon will be watching. Meet me outside in 20 minutes."

Everybody started gasping and was sooo excited when the y heard that the Chameleon was going to be there.

It was a great honor to be noticed by the Chameleon.

All the other boys who were not going on the mission were mad. They were huffing and puffing in frustration.

On the other hand, all the junior boys were filled with excitement and joy. I looked over at Grant and he had a smile on his face bigger than anybody else's.

He was jumping up in joy. I don't know why he was that excited as he never really took in interest in the Chameleon. And whenever all the boys talked about the Chameleon he left.

I joined in his cheering anyways since I was ecstatic.

Grant POV 

Once I heard the Chameleon was on the mission it clicked.

Now I knew why Cammie said that I would see more of her.

Yea that's right my sister is THE Chameleon.

She is the best of the best.

You are probably wondering why we don't have the same name. It's a complicated story but in short we were separated at birth and I took on the last name of my guardians.

I thought I would only see her on the mission for a few hours but boy was I in for a surprise.

**Hope you liked this Chapter! Most of these ideas are suggestions from you guys and other auhors. So I would like to give credit to them for helping me with this story. I will update soon. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Cammie POV **

It was the next morning and we had to be downstairs with our bags in 20 minutes. We just came back from a very hearty breakfast and had last minute things to pack.

Mr. Solomon never told us where we were going to stay for the rest of the semester but the girls knew to pack their clothes.

Of course I knew though

Now, I also forgot to tell you that my roommates know about Blackthorne. We always try to hack into their database and 80% of the time we are successful. Nobody has ever caught us in the act of hacking so that just proves we are good. But we never get a chance to look at the list that has the names of the people who go to Blackthorne since we are always interrupted

Anyways, right know I am going to tell them that the mission includes the Blackthorne Boys.

"Hey, you guys," I said in a worried/scared voice.

They all looked at me in unison and said "What?"

"You know the Blackthorne Boys?

"Yeaaaa?"

"Well, they are part of the mission was talking about."

"WHATT?!" They all screamed.

They looked at me with death glares.

"Well, uh, you see, I, uh, I was going to tell you, but, I , uh, I didn't know when so…"

They all started chasing after me.

After about a ½ mile Macey said, "STOP!"

We all froze in our spots.

"I know what Cammie's punishment should be," she said in an evil voice.

I said "What?"

"I get to pack more stuff in your suitcase," Macey said in a gleeful voice.

"NOOOOOOO," I screamed.

If you know Macey, then you know why I screamed no.

She will pack everything and anything that she thinks is sexy.

She will probably pack more dresses and rompers. I am not a fan of dresses OR rompers.

Macey started running back to our room.

By the time I reached our room she was already throwing stuff in my suitcase.

I looked at her but didn't stop her because I knew there was no point.

A few minutes later Macey was done but didn't let me look at the things she packed.

"Nuh, uh, uh! It's a surprise!" She said.

I grunted but agreed since we had less than a minute to be outside with the rest of the class.

We grabbed our bags and said goodbye to our room.

When we got outside, everybody was already there. There was only one person missing and her name was Tina.

She finally came outside carrying/dragging her luggage behind her. Damn, it looked like she packed her whole closet in her suitcases, maybe even more.

She didn't know about the Blackthorne Boys but I doubt she needed an excuse to wear all her dresses and what not.

My mom looked at her with an eye roll.

Mr. Solomon started talking,"OK girls, this is a mission so do your best let's go!"

I walked up to my mom and hugged her. She gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Say hi to Grant will ya." She whispered in my ear.

I looked at her in shock as to how she knew that I knew about the Blackthorne boys. I was even more shocked that she knew, I knew that my brother, Grant, went there.

But I knew not to under estimate my mom because she usually knows everything.

I looked at her and smiled while nodding my head in agreement.

I started walking to my friends and while we were getting on the jet my mom waved me and my friends goodbye. We all waved back.

Once everybody was seated on the jet the door closed.

Then all of us noticed that there wasn't a pilot.

Tina asked, "Who's our pilot?"

"Me!" said Mr. Solomon's voice.

None of us were shocked since we all knew that Joe could drive a jet.

When we are all comfortable in our seats, Joe took off.

Macey and Liz sat together across from me and Bex.

10 minutes in to the ride I felt Bex slump against my shoulder. I looked at her and realized she was sleeping.

Not just her, everybody was sleeping.

Boy was this going to be a long ride!

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter I had finals last week and it was a mess.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me what you think in the review section. Bye!**


End file.
